Balancing Cape Island
Deal Gone Bad The streets of the main town on Cape Island where as busy as ever. Merchants did everything that they could get citizens to stop by their shops and purchase any of their goods. Sometimes even falsifying and creating deals just to seek shopper's attention. The town was known for its many shops, but today was a bit more special than any ole normal day. Buildings all around the town had flyers on them, with a young boy and two others youngsters standing behind him. The posters read: "Dexter Performing Live At The Pretzel Stadium! Dex's Three Island Tour!" Ah yes, the Pretzel stadium had been booked so that a young upcoming musician could perform. Even though he'd just gained a name for himself in a few months as an artist, he was able to sell out stadiums filled with hundreds of people. So, of course, the town would have unusually high activity. At the center of it all a large facility with the insignia belonging to a World Government organization, the Marines. A man of brown skin looked out of the glass window which gave him a beautiful sight of the town. His gold eyes were like scanners, carefully looking across the town ensuring everything was fine. "Commodore Solomon!" A marine officer shouted upholding a saluting position. "He's arrived along with his band. Officers have stationed themselves all along the outer areas of their stage." Turning to face his officers, Solomon gave off a slight nod. "Good work. You all are four hours ahead of schedule, stellar." Solomon returned the salute "Marines aren't allowed affiliation with Pirates..", He continued, "but a young man trying to make money is something I will not interfere with. With this in mind, they must leave the island after an hour of their performance." "YES SIR!" The naval officer responded before leaving the room. Solomon turned his back yet again, showing off the kanji inscribed onto his Marine cloak. Vertically the kanji for "justice" was written, however, horizontally the kanji "balanced" rested. He returned to looking down at the town. "Once my duties have been fulfilled on Cape Island, returning back to Marine HQ will be a priority." ---- At the bay of the Island, a new ship had just docked and two figures headed down to the bay. He stepped off of the ship dressed in a black two-piece suit and a white button-down shirt. At his side, a woman dressed similarly to himself surveyed the area. She looked down at the board that rested in her arms before looking pushing it up against her chest. "You are scheduled to meet at the Grisp Cafe in thirty minutes, sir." She spoke to the man standing next to her. "Though we would've gotten here earlier if you hadn't tried wrestling over wearing your attire the appropriate way. That's really bad by the way, Xandros-sama. A grown man who still insists on wearing his clothes like a child, that is." He, designated as Xandros, began to head towards the entrance of the town. "You, Ruby, were not hired to tell me how to dress either." He hissed back at the woman. "While I'm out, prepare a dish for me. I don't care what it is, just surprise me." He added, before nearly disappearing into the rest of the crowd. Once fully submerged, he swiftly began looking for a nearby alley. Once spotted, he instantly jumped into it. He knelt down placed his hand on his shadow and suddenly merged with it. Literally seconds later he reemerged in a completely different attire than before. His face was masked by a hair protector and his body was covered by a pair of black pants and basic long sleeve black shirt. Making his way out of the alley, he again blended himself with the crowd, headed for his destination. The Titania had been quickly propelled by the winds generated by Aeolus’ devil fruit, allowing it to travel much to quick for a ship of its impressive size. They had designated Cape Island as their destination due to the fact that Aelin had spoke to Aeolus and informed him of some underworld dealings that would be going down on the island, and that they would potentially be beneficial to the Fae Pirates in the long run if things went well. They dropped anchor next to a ship that looked as if it too had recently just arrived, as Aeolus Andraste and Aelin made their way off the ship, the three of them scanned the area, making sure that the place wasn’t too infested with marines, as they had no intentions of having to fight on this day. As they walked, Aeolus specifically kept his head down. Hoping no one would notice his true origins as a disgraced world noble and thus drawing attention to the crew. Auberon gave Aelin the Autonomy to do what she had to in during the meeting, whilst he and Andraste wandered the town, taking in the faces of the individuals present as well as identifying the positions of the marines present. ---- "Sir!" A naval officer shouted rushing into Solomon's office, where he'd still been looking out of the window. "We've spotted the docking of another Pirate ship, which is not that of Dexter's trio. The flag is that belonging to the Fae Pirates. We could say that they're here for the concert, but we have no evidence. Would you like for us to investigate more?" Solomon continued watching over the town while also taking in his soldier's words. "No, need." He answered. "Continue to work as you all have been. If he's here for the concert, we will see him in the seats. But if he isn't, we'll know there's a different reason for his arrival." "The amount of trouble I could get into for allowing something like this, and these other pirates want to make this even harder." Solomon sighed and threw his face into the palm of his hand. "Damn." "Purururururu" "Purururururu" "Purururururu" A Den Den Mushi on the desk of the room rang. "Purururururu" "Purururururu" Two more times before he finally turned to pick it up. "Ca-lank." "This just in, Commodore Solomon. Dexter's ship has just arrived on the eastern docking area. We will head to the stadium and wait for him there!" Solomon smiled, "Oh? Even they are ahead of schedule. Good job Commander Klein. Proceed with your strategy and remember we must keep all problems to a minimum if at all. If HQ even hears about any problems, they'll be on my ass." "Of course, leave it to me, Solomon!" While the man on the other end of the Den Den Mushi could not see Solomon, the Commodore nodded his head. "Also, I just received word from the Petty Officer, that another Pirate Crew has just arrived here. No need to watch them closely, but tell me if you see them at the stadium before the start of the show." "You can count on me, sir!" "Ca-lank." ---- At the East Docking Area A trio of individuals stood at the docking area, all with bags on their back and over their shoulders. Two males and a single female. It seemed just seconds after having their feet on the dock a crowd of Cape Island citizens surrounded them. Fighting among each other to get closer to the individuals. "ZOE!!!" A small ground shouted trying to reach their hands out and touch the teenage girl in the center. "Osiris! Osiris!" Another small group shouted surrounding the white-haired boy. "DEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" An even bigger group, larger than both of the other two combined shouted in unison running over the other people trying to get within grasp of the boy in the middle. That's right, this was the trio presented on the poster mentioned before. Each of these three individuals closely resembled those featured on it. The blonde girl, Hatchcock Zoe; bass guitarist for the band. The white-haired man, Osiris; drummer for the band. Lastly, a boy with dark skin who sported a spiked mohawk and low buzz cut on the sides, Dragon D. Dexter; electric guitarist and lead vocalist. Dexter was more casually dressed. He wore clothing as though he'd been prepared for a workout. Over his plain white shirt was a hooded gray zip-up jacket, with three white stripes along the sleeves. He had on grey sweatpants that matched the jacket, also composed of three lines down the legs. Lastly, he topped it off with a pair of grey running shoes with white lines as the design and white shoe strings. The boy was every bit of six foot three, a bit average for his height, but he'd been growing more and more with each passing day. His gold eyes were like two small suns etched into both of his eyelids. Girls wooed at the sight of the boy, all fangirling and going crazy just from the sight of him. They were a famous music group/band, led by the one known as Dragon D. Dexter. Despite their roles as Pirates, citizens did not allow that title alone to hinder their music. I mean, they were one of the top groups recently, being able to sell out stadiums. A three-member group of teens. In that case the people around them were fans. "Please do NOT touch, Dexter." The girl shouted, releasing a wall of flames around the trio causing their fans to jump back, avoiding being hit by the flames. "She's even cuter when she's mad!" A man shouted, with his eyes literally taking the shape of a heart. "Sorry, everyone!" Osiris stepped up, his face bearing a smile. "We are short on time and can't stick around for chatter! For those that would like to get a picture with Dexter, Zoe, or myself, you'll have to be the first to make it to the Pretzel Stadium. Starting.... now!" Following his final word, the large group of people rushing into the town pushing each other and passersby down to the ground. Their destination was the stadium. Osiris sighed and whipped sweat from his face. "We got that out of the way." "Zoe, you didn't have to do that." Dexter stated, pointing at the flames in the front of them. "I can't protect people with my ZONE if you attack without telling me." Zoe's head was facing the ground and she twirled her left foot. He face was bloodshot red, full of blush. "Sorry, Dex-kun." "What the fuck?! No! Zoe, don't tell him you're sorry. This dumb ass is delusional! He's even come up with a name for a fruit HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE!" The anger in Osiris' voice was heard throughout the docks. Dexter dropped his two bags revealing a sword being held in his right hand. With his left hand, he slowly pulling on the hilt, lifting it out of its sheath revealing the top portions of the blade. "You speak as though it isn't mine already. I hope you are ready to die by those words as well." "Are you serious or are you fucking with me?" Sand began to form behind him towering behind his person like a wave. "The damn Ope Ope no Mi hasn't been spotted in five decades, you dumbass! You have a better chance at something like the Imagination Fruit. You'd be a master at it since your imagination is out of this damn world. I know children, whos imagination ain't got shit on yours." "Is this really necessary, Osiris? This is Marine territory. Unless you really insist on laying your hands on Dex. And if that is the case, I'll make work of you and your Suna Suna no Mi." Osiris sighed and his sand disappeared. He began to follow the path that the large crowd had taken. Both Dexter and Zoe followed behind him after Dexter picked his bags back up. Once the two got to his side, he spoke again, "Hah, the Imagination Fruit." He chuckled, "With a fruit like that, you could really make up some shit. huh? Could recreate or "imagine" a lot of abilities. No way something like that could exist, right? It's way too crazy. I mean sure, there's a fruit that'll let you manipulate towels. Or even let you "see the future"." He said in a spooky tone throwing his hands up. "Got damn... A fruit like this could really exist, can't it?" Andraste had been the first of the threesome to notice the screams and the mass exodus of people towards the stadium in the distance as the trio made their way through the town. "what the fuck has them so excited" she mused allowed, as she began to follow a small distance behind them, making sure the three of them remained undetected. Turning around however, Andraste had noticed that only Auberon was behind her, meaning that Aelin, the Plague Doctor had been on her way, to conduct the business that the tree had came to the island for in the first place. "Andraste, you see what all the fuss is about, I'll go with Aelin in case she gets in over her head." And with that the man know as Aeolus was gone, as if he vanished into thin air, this was the power of the Storm Fruit, a logia whos powered was yet to truly be seen. In an instant, his body reformed next to Aelin's as she was about to enter the cafe, he would allow her to do all the speaking, but he would be the one with the coin, as he had learned that Aelin has a habit of "over spending." "Fine, leave me to do fucking everything, as always." Andraste swore to herself as she continued to follow the crowd of people. She decided to pick up her pace, as she began jogging, dodging people in the crowd and before she knew it she was leading the pack. Her jog became a sprint and before she knew it was at the door of the stadium. "Now, lets see what all the fuss is about. She thought to herself as she walked about to the massive steel door and quiet literally kicked it with enough force that the door flew to the opposite end of the stadium, only stopping when it collided with wall at the opposite end of the stadium. As she entered the massive stadium her left hand descended down and rested upon the hilt of clarent as a precautionary detail. "KNOCK KNOCK, Anybody home!?" She yelled out into the dark stadium, the only source of light, entering the room from the door way she just made. ---- Over back in the shopping district, the mysterious masked man waited in a cafe for those assailants he was scheduled to meet with. He looked at his wrist, checking his watch trying to catch the current time. They still had fifteen minutes before they'd been late, and before it would cost them. The waiter approached his table, a silver platter in her hand with a teapot and cup on the base. With her free hand, she moved the cup on the table next to the man and began pouring into his cup. She gave him a heartwarming smile and spoke, "If you need anything else, be sure to call me over. My name is Jane!" He responded by simply nodding at her words. Following her leave, he could see two abnormally placed beings approaching the door of the place. He could feel these were the people he was set up to meet. As such, he waited patiently for them to enter the building. --- Not too far away from the large stadium, the musical trio of Dexter, Osiris, and Zoe were not too far off. In fact, they could all see the woman who'd burst the doors of the stadium wide open, as though she owned the place. "Who in the hell." Osiris stated trying to make light who exactly who the woman was. Some crazed fan? They'd soon find out as they were just meters away from her. Osiris was the first to speak again. "Yo! If you're trying to watch the preformance you'll have to go around with the rest of the people. This area here is for the preformers only." He said, correcting them woman, if she were a fan to go around front where everyone else would be. Category:Role-Plays